My Fatal Desire
by Miss Morphine
Summary: Kuronue is hiding in your house for some odd reason, can you resist his benevelont charm and rapturous beauty? Read to find out rated M just in case
1. Default Chapter

OK! Heres the thing, Kuronues done something thats got him hiding out in the human world...in YOUR house! You don't get to choose what happens but everything is in your POV, so step back and enjoy as I take a walk in your shoes!  
  
Kuronue: I get to have fun! ^.^ With Alot of Different women! Go me, Go me! Authoress: Ummmm.....not even going to ask...I own nothing! Now on with this waste of everyone's lives! ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
Getting home was always the best part of the day in personal opinion. I always enjoyed the ride home with that new car smell my vehicle always had, even though its rather old, blasting my Rasmus cd all the way home. Then pulling the keys from the car and fumbling with my things from work while trying to get the right key to unlock the door.  
  
Today was a bit different, when I went to unlock the door it gently eased open when I went to stick the key in the lock. I pulled a small pistol from my heavy trench coat pocket, thanking God that my father gave this to me for Christmas last year.  
  
I kicked the door with my foot causing it to fly into the wall, flinching, I aimed my gun infront of me ready to shot. Watching carefully I explored my house, the living room, the hall, the bathroom, the kitchen, and guest room all that was left was my bedroom. Inching closer and closer the only noise that could be heard was a soft breathing from behind the door, twisting the knob and flinging the door open again I aimed the gun at my target, a large lump in the center of my bed.  
  
Calming down I pulled my coat off, concealing the pistol back into the pocket from where it came, and tossed the wad of fabric, leather, and cains onto the dark hardwood floor of my bedroom. I approached the lump and found it to be none other then the renegade demon, kuronue, asleep on my bed.  
  
His large, black velvet bat wings folded around his flesh exposed arms showing that even the great theif of his world could feel cold. Gathering a red and white throw from the edge of the bed I layed it upon him, then kissed his pale cheek softly before laying down beside him.  
  
I heard a soft moan before his gaint wings unfolded, flinging the thin blanket off us both, and wrapped around me. They pulled me in close to him and after some careful manuerving I was able to peer at that silky white face of his.  
  
"You tricked me!" I halfway whispered causing a smirk to grace his delicate maw.  
  
"Oh I did, did I?" He moved his arms around my waist pulling me as tight to his warm muscular body as humanly possible. "Did my trick delight you or frighten you?"  
  
"A bit of both," After that comment I saw his perly white fangs as he smiled  
  
"Then allow me to continue my tricks so you may be even more delighted and alittle less....frigthened." Pressing his lips against mine he slid his tongue and for the first time I tasted a demon's salivai.  
  
Moving one arm up, he ran his fingers through my hair. Then I rolled ontop of him, then him on me, then me on him and this continued until I was sure we should be on the floor.  
  
"Kuronue?" I broke the kiss, this displeased him.  
  
"What?!" He was breathing heavily and I'm sure I was aswell.  
  
"Shouldn't we be on the floor with all this rolling?"  
  
"Would you like to be?" He asked turning me a bit so I could see the fact that we were floating above the bed.  
  
"No! No up here is fine." He smirked knowing my fear of being dropped, then held me tighter for reassurance as we began our kissing frenzy yet again.  
  
This time he lowered us back onto the bed, I could tell when my skin touched the satin sheets, he was up to something. Sure enough, moving his hands he gently guided his fingers over my button up shirt. A few seconds later it was disposed on the floor as he worked his lips up my bare stomach wishing to undo my black lace bra with his teeth.  
  
I struggled attempting to get away from him, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Kuronue stop!" His confused purple eyes soon met my blue ones as he slowly removed his teeth off the front of my bra.  
  
"Whats wrong? If I bit you I'm sorry, it was an accident."  
  
"Thats not it!" He gave me a pleased relieved look before kissing my stomach yet again.  
  
"Thats enough!" I pushed him off me, gathered my shirt, then made a quick retreat for the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice the hurt look on his face as I left him sprawled across my bed. If not for my strong will I would have screamed I'm sorry and ran back into his arms.  
  
Its not that I don't love that little bat creature, but I need to take things a bit slower...... __________________________________________________________________________  
  
Authoress: Its short I know, but with some feedback I'll have another chapter up real soon!  
  
Kuronue: The authoress would also like for you to excuse her of any typos and improper grammer cause hes a sucky writer that can't admit it!  
  
Authoress: KURONUE! *tackles Kuronue*  
  
Kuronue: AGHHHHHHHHHH!! *escapes authoress's grip* *runs*  
  
Authoress: Till next time R&R! 


	2. The struggle continues

On to chapter two! I didn't notice this until after I uploaded the last chapter that kuronue accidently called me a "he" when stating about my horrible writing....  
  
Kuronue: Yes, I'm very sorry! The wonderful authoress is not a man....  
  
Kurama: How the hell did you get him to say that?  
  
Authoress: *tosses Kuronue a bottle of beer* Um....what?! I didn't bribe him! I don't know what your talking about!  
  
Kurama: Whatever....She doesn't own anything! _____________________________________________________  
  
Since I was already in the bathroom and half undressed I might as well take a shower. Reaching into the deep blue shower curtain I adjusted the water temperature and finished getting undressed.  
  
Pouring the passion flower shampoo into my hands I lathered it into my hair, enjoying the scent, and just for the hell of it I decided to repeat the process. The conditioner soon followed before I popped open the bottle of cucumber melon shower gel, I stuck my nose close to the bottle and inhaled deeply.  
  
I guess Kurnoe had finaly gotten the picture, that or he was still laying on my bed with that confused, hurt look on his face. I laughed slighty thinking he looked more like a lost puppy then a vicious creature of the underworld.  
  
I turned off the water and pulled the fuzzy red towel from the top of the shower, at first gently patting my hair dry then wrapping it around me. Reaching for the curtain it suddenly flung open revealing kuronue in nothing but his black pants trying to seduce me yet again. I tried to push him out of the way but he pinned me against the shower wall.  
  
"Shall we try this again?" He tilted his head, parting his lips, he inched closer. I looked down and saw a bar of Irish soap, sliding it in Kuronue's path he stepped right on it. Falling he grabbed not only the shower curtain but me aswell. If it wouldn't have been for the excessive pain that I had caused by landing on his back I'm sure he would have pulled me into a kiss.  
  
"Kuronue?! Kuronue are you ok?" He moved and the reaction was a ungodly crack that came from his spine, I was ready to faint from the noise. "Kuronue can you feel me touching your leg?" I went to touch him but he hissed at me, eyes glowing red and fangs protracting.  
  
I backed off, deciding to leave him there like an injured animal until he was ready to let me help him. After slipping on some blue plaid capris and an old shirt I could hear kuronue in the bathroom.  
  
"Are you ready to let me help?" I called from beside the dresser.  
  
"That wont be necessary..." I watched Kuronue stumble out of the bathroom, trying to act like he hadn't just done the most stupid thing in his entire life, I have to admit he did a good job of it. He walked closer to me, grabbed me hand, spun me around, then wapped me in a hug.  
  
"So your better?" He kept a straight face trying to woo me over, until I elbowed him. His eye twitched as he fought back the pain.  
  
"Maybe..." Still locking me in a hug he layed us both down on the bed, ready to try again, he must be a real slow learner..  
  
"Kuronue, stop! I don't feel like doing this right now!" I pulled myself out of his grasp and walked to the door while he clawed at the air as if it would bring me back.  
  
"But why! I feel enough for both of us so lets just do it!" He was starting to sound childish.  
  
"Your going to feel my foot up your ass if you don't shut up!" I turned a slight shade of red from the "lets just do it" comment, before I walked out the door and slammed it behind me.  
  
"You'd think twice if you'd let me just do it once..." I could hear clear as day ever though I was half way down the hall. I had better go calm down before I do something I regret.... _______________________________________ Authoress: So.....I'm done for now.  
  
Kurama: You have some stupid cliff hangers.....It'll be a miracle if anyone even bothers to read it!  
  
Authoress: Shut up!  
  
Kuronue: That means your right...  
  
Authoress: *brooding* *glares* I hate you both  
  
Kurama/Kuronue: R&R Flames are wanted and appreciated!  
  
Kurama: Then we can burn this witch at the steak! *points at Authoress* 


	3. He says hes sorry

Wow I actually got reviews, guess I'll respond ^o^  
  
Kawaii hyper dragon: If it were me you wouldn't be reading this fic cause I'd STILL be going at it! I'll try to update asap, I'd hate to kill anyone.... (Kuronue: Thats a bold face lie!) Ok! I'd love to kill someone just aslong as they weren't a reviewer!  
  
Kitsune's girl: I can't help it I'm a fuck up person that is trying to drag this fic out as long as I humanly can! ITS ALREADY DRIVING ME INSANE!!! (Kuronue: No its not, you love having the visuals for these.) I know...but no ones suppose to know that!  
  
sexy kitsune: Thanks, I'm glad you like my fic and I anticipate your next review! (Kuronue: She sounds like one of those phone operator women....) (Kurama: The hell are you talking about?) I'm ignoring them now...  
  
Disclaimer: As pointless as this is I guess it wont hurt to disclaim everything, I OWN NOTHING! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plopping down on my black leather couch I reached for the remote, my first impulse was to watch Mad Mad House seeing how it was nearly 8:00 p.m. and I couldn't stand to miss my precious Don!  
  
"Is this Don you speak of more precious to you then me?" A warped, but familar voice ran through my head as if it were a careful hand picking through my thoughts.  
  
"Kuronue, you bastard, if you don't leave me alone then I'm kicking you out!" I yelled down the hall expecting him to get the message.  
  
"But why? Don't you love me?" His voice, no matter how sexy, was beginning to pesture me.  
  
"If I did at one time your making that love wither like an unattended plant!" I decided that I could save my breath and just yell at him mentaly.  
  
"But I love you!" I could tell he was lieing, he'd only been hiding in my house for two days! I had to remind myself not to let my dormant feelings of passion get the better of me.  
  
"If you love me then let me watch my reality show and I'll think of forgiving you!" I turned up the volume on the tv trying to ignore him. It got to the point where either I was so caught up in the show I couldn't hear him anymore or he'd finaly given up.  
  
Curious, I walked to my room where I found a silver haired vixen in place of the raven hued bat.  
  
"W-who are you? And what are you doing in my house?!" The fox looked up at me, a lustful look, a look that was sexy yet terrifying, one nearly like my Kuronue's. He lifted his hand infront of his face and with his index finger, gestured for me to come closer. Knowing I shouldn't, Idid it anyway walking completely into the room.  
  
WHAM! I heard the door slam and felt huge arms wrap around me. The creature on the bed chuckled as I noticed who the arms bleonged to.  
  
"I've got you now..." The velvet voice purred into my ear just before his warm lips touched my face, I struggled a bit scared, who was this other person and how did Kuronue know him? I would have asked why the hell Kuronue was kissing me, but I already knew that answer.  
  
"Thanks Youko," Kuronue hoisted me up and fell backwards on the bed. "I owe you one." He laughed a bit before sitting up and placing me in his lap, I knew struggling was useless. I couldn't even take a human as big as Kuronue much less a demon!  
  
"No problem Kuronue, but whats your fascination with this wench anyways? Are the demon prostitutes not good enough anymore?" Youko smirked looking at me waiting for my reaction. He was obviously used to playing people's emotions, I could tell he was wanting me to get angry and call upon Kuronue for help....I might aswell play along.  
  
"Hey! I'm no wench!" I kicked and struggled trying to hit Youko, who if I might add, didn't even bother to move. Kuronue let me go during my mad fury, he seemed a bit confused that I would actually lash out at his demon friend. I flung myself at the beast beating him as hard as I could, but I wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
Youko just sat there....barely moving as my fist made contact with chest. That was embarassing, especially when Kuronue picked me back up and set me down in his lap again like a small dog.  
  
"Shes rather.....well weak, and your having problems overpowering her how?" Yet again his yellow orbs scanned over me as I glared at him.  
  
"Youko I want to love her, not rape her." Kuronue was going out of hand when he made that comment and stroked my hair at the exact same time. I may have been weak but I could atleast get out of his grasp.  
  
"Kuornue!" I spoke, this seemed to shock Youko, like he had one of those old time sets of honor where the woman sat around and got talked about. I wasn't going to stand for that. "Let me go right now!"  
  
"I can't do that my sweet, just calm down and let Youko and I-"  
  
"Talk about me like a possession instead of a person?! I think not!" Not only did cutting him off sound rude but telling him off was worse. "Look! I may not be as strong as you but I'm still a living creature and I wont be treated like a worthless beast!" With that I scooped up my coat, slid it on, and walked out the door slamming it behind me.  
  
"Shes a real bitch....." Youko watched the door slam, then got hit by Kuronue for calling me that.  
  
I walked out to the tool shed where I found a makeshift ladder that once bleonged to my father. Proping it against the house I climbed onto the roof wanting more time alone, that Youko was a real smart ass and he knew just how to get to me. That seriously pissed me off!  
  
A few hours before the sun was to rise I heard the window open and watched Youko bound out of it into the distance. Soon after, Kuronue jumped onto the roof and sat down beside me.  
  
"Youko and I had a talk..." He said as if I should be proud of him.  
  
"Good for you Kuronue..." I turned away, but he pulled me closer after he managed to get his arm around me.  
  
"We talked about respecting you and doing as you ask..." He pulled me into a hug. Yet again I should be proud, shouldn't I?  
  
"Good for you Kuronue."  
  
"Your still mad aren't you? I'm realy sorry about that, when Youko told me he had a way to make you love me I had no idea what he meant!" LIER! Oooooooo I could see it in his eyes and boy did it piss me off!  
  
"Good for you Kuronue..." I was beginning to sound like a broken record.  
  
"I see...the sun is coming up and I'm going to sleep," he announced like I needed to know. "I guess you can stay on the roof if you want, but if your tired don't be afraid to go into your room I'll just....sleep in the closest or something." Standing up he doved off the roof and back into the window closing it and drawing the curtains after he went in, I guess being a bat made Kuronue nocturnal...  
  
It was nice of him to offer me my own bed, but I had a few days off of work and I didn't plan on going inside unless I could forgive Kuronue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama: You've got me ooc!  
  
Authoress: You IC as far as I'm concerned  
  
Kuronue: I only agreed to this fic cause I thought all the girls who read it would love me not treat me like a good for nothing bastard! ;-;  
  
Authoress: Remember....you said it not me.  
  
Kurama: R&R!  
  
Kuronue: FLAMES ARE WANTED! They shall be used for my suicide.....  
  
Authoress: Suggestions are also wanted, come on help me plan the fic! I can and will give proper credit for all material I use! ^.^ Also I don't have a beta reader at the moment so I apologise for all mistakes I make! 


	4. My wonderful day away from home

MORE REVIEWS!  
  
Kyoyama Kita: I'm working on chapters as fast as I can! (Kuronue: No shes not.) (Youko: Yea shes plotting ways to prove to her mother that being gothic doesn't make her a baby eating satanist.) (Kuronue: And dont' forget the part about her being seperated from her best friend!) OK fine! I'm quite tramatized at the moment considering the fact that all my pretty dark clothes have been taken from me and so have all my nice emotionaly unstable yet accepting friends! ;-;  
  
FLuffys dragon: Yes, but for future child bearing reasons I'd hate to have anyone damage Kuronue's (or Youko's) "Family Jewels."  
  
Koluno1986: BUT I DONT' WANNA DIE!!!! O wait you'll only kill me if I DON'T update...that shouldn't be a problem as long as I can keep thinking up shit and taking suggestions when ever I'm out of ideas! o  
  
Colddarkness69: Thank you SO much for your suggestions..I shall use them and give you full credit!  
  
Sexy Kitsune: (kuronue: THANK YOU SOME ONE LOVES ME! I don't have to commit suicide afterall!!!!!) (Kurama: O crap, you should have let him die would have saved us all alot of oxygen...) You know Kurama, your not half as nice as everyone thinks you are....your really really mean AND YOUR A SUCKY KISSER! (Kuronue: You kissed Kurama?) Well maybe a bit more then that...buts its not like no one else has...  
  
Kawaii Hyper Dragon: Yea hear that Kuronue? (Kuronue: looks up Wha?) Someone else wants you to live! (Kuronue: I now have renewed faith in my fan girls!) (Kurama: You are the only person who could love their fan girls!) Considering the fact that Kuronue's known personality is very limited I'm trying my hardest to build on stuff, so glad its working!  
  
If your review isn't included wait till nest time, I'm sorry for the long update...I've had this play and if I had know I was going to end up devoting every waking moment to the thing I wouldn't have gone out for it!  
  
Now more of the fic!  
  
And I didn't go inside...ok so I did but just to take another shower and change. Seeing how I couldn't stomach being in the same house or 5 mile area of that thing sleeping in my closest I decided it best to go out to eat and blow some of my hard earned cash shopping!  
  
Slipping into a red tanktop and a black net shirt and securing all the bondages, chains, and other ordanments onto my black pants I pulled on my trench coat and set out. (If you not goth then forgive me for this is the only style I know) Climbing into the car was quite a struggle, not that it is every morning, its just that on this particular morning I was beginning to feel like an isonimac.  
  
The Rasmus still blared from me speakers as I pulled off the interstate and into the mall parking lot. I looked arouned before turning off my car and stepping out, a girl can never be to careful! I shoved the car keys into my pants pocket and zipped it closed. (I Love zippers!) Rummaging through my trench coat pockets I found my check book, drivers liecenese, and a pen while I walked up to the gaint glass doors of the mall.  
  
"First is a trip to Hot Topic..." I muttered to myself, it was times like these that made me wish I had a boy friend to take shopping with me. Speaking of boyfriends! I noticed a rather attractive man making his way in my direction. He was tall...or atleast with those combat boots, his tight black shirt had a zipper on the left shoulder, and his pants dripped with chains. I about melted when I saw him, he was gorgeuos!  
  
"Excuse me, do you work here?" He stopped right in front of me and peered down at me with his light blue eyes.  
  
"Um....no, I'm sorry, but could I help you with something anyways?"  
  
"I was looking to fill out an application for work." O crap now I'd never be able to help him!  
  
"Theres a phone number on the wall, maybe you should call it." It was something obvious, I know, but there really was a sign on the wall saying to call there for an application....  
  
"Thank you." He walked off and I was left sighing at his beauty, o shap out of it!  
  
Shopping, shopping, and more shopping. I went into stores I never knew existed just to keep me out of that house! Even though I gawked at the God awful clothes, stared at the preppy people who weren't worth my stares, and talked to a few of my own I kept thinking about the cute little bat huddled up in my closet asleep expecting me to be home at dark so I could tell him I had forgiven him.  
  
Feeling bad I hesitated when I passed the food court, telling myself he must be hungry I should get him something. I didn't hesitate long for before I knew it I was back in my car driving home. I struggled to pull a cd from the bag and unwrap it will I drove, Godsmack? I shrugged struggling to get it out of the case.  
  
Thirteen seconds into the song I looked up and watched a bat fly straight at my car. Not wanting to hit it, I swerved to the left veering into traffic and then everything went black.  
  
Despite the fact I tried to make that a cliff hanger you can tell what is going to happen, will you die? Be put in a comma? Lose your memory? Or safely avoid hitting traffic and realize that the blackness was a build up caused by the adreanal glands?  
  
Kuronue: Apologies for the late update, the authoress is lazy  
  
Authoress: I AM NOT I'M JUST STUDYING FOR SEMESTER TESTING!!!!  
  
Kurama: Sure....  
  
Authoress: Whatever....I'm starting the next chapter right after I post this one so it should be up REAL soon! O and thank you Colddarkness69 (I think) for the suggestion about food! 


	5. Dude I've screwed this story over

Ok more reviews, thank you all for reviewing cause Kuronue was right I'm lazy at the moment and don't like typing all your names in! o Next Chapter I promise!  
  
Kuronue: Lazy ass bitch...  
  
Authoress: YOUR POINT?! I'm tired!  
  
I came to.....my whole body ached. Even something as natural as blood pulsating through my veigns seemed like an impossible task. I struggled with my eyes, settling when only my right eye open.  
  
"Your finaly awake?" Came a maculine voice, it was hard to focus for the room had little light. I eventually made out the pale face of Kuronue before my vision was blurred with tears.  
  
"Shhhh...don't cry." He tried to soothe me wanting to touch my face, but had a hard time trying to find an unbruised area to stroke. He knelt down next to the bed and gently layed his head next to mine.  
  
"You'll be ok. If it helps, you don't look half as bad as I'm sure that you feel." I would have told him that he wasn't helping if it weren't for the fact the only noise my vocal cords were willing to make was the sounds of me blubbering and wailing from pain.  
  
"Kuronue, theres a phone call." Another Masculine voice came from the door as it opened revealing a dark figure shrouded by the hall light.  
  
"Coming!" Kuronue stood before whispering, "I'll come back, rest." He gave me a look of love and hesitation? Well that was my guess atleast, then he walked out of the room muttering something to the figure. I went back to sleep.  
  
The muscles in my eyes tightened as the rays of sun scattered themselves in my room. I opened them slowly and focused, I must have still be shaken by the events since I couldn't remember anything. I struggled to sit up, a feat which at the moment was impossible!  
  
"Don't struggle, your to badly injured." I searched wildly in the room hoping to see Kuronue. "He said you hadn't eaten so I brought you soup if you can handle it." No this wasn't Kuronue, the voice was not as rough and the figure that stepped before me seemed more femine; long hair, puprlish pink school uniform, big green eyes? Was this a man or a woman? I was to drunk in pain to notice or care.  
  
"W-who?"  
  
"Kuronue ofcourse!" The figure just chuckled at my question holding a cup filled with warm soup up to my lips, it put a napkin under my chin and poured the soup slowly into my mouth.  
  
"Whho are you?" The soup was awful, not that this person couldn't cook, just that the way it slithered down my throat as I swallowed nearly caused me to throw it back up.  
  
"Shuichii, a friend of Kuronue." He smiled cheerfully, I don't see how he could be so cheerful when I was lying half dead in my own room as that lazy-ass bat slept in my closest..or maybe he had finaly figured out there was a guest room? "Just a day or two of this and I'm Kuronue will be willing to give you some of his blood."  
  
"B-blood?" Sure I was goth, the whole vampire thing intrigued me, but Kuronue's blood?! O God no....What happens when a human ingests demon blood? Will it be like when a human ingests vampire's blood? Would I become a demon?  
  
"It sounds gross, I know, but rest and you can ask Kuronue when he wakes up." Shuichii let me have a drink of water before he left, There was no way I'd be able to sleep until I figured this blood thing out....so looks like I had a long day ahead of me.  
  
The sun began to set, it was about damn time. My day was spent with Shuichii, he would talk to me then leave to do who the hell knows what. A loud crash came from the closest before Kuronue stumbled out rubbing his eyes..  
  
"Your awake?" He removed his hands from his face to look at me...  
  
"I've been awake." I really didn't feel like putting up with his shit tonight, I wanted to know about taht blood ordeal. "Shiuchii told me about you giving me blood, what did he mean?"  
  
"Shui-? O you mean Kurama, yea I was planning on it."  
  
"Whats going to happen to me if you do?" He sat down on the side of my bed, all of his mental shields down...for once not trying to lure me into a hug or kiss...or sex.  
  
"You'll heal, true it may take a day afterwards to be back up to full speed bu-"  
  
"So you tired of taking care of me?" I now sounded hostile, maybe it was the lack of sleep, the pain he caused my body by sitting on the bed with me, or I was just on it (I hope everyone understands the "it" thing)  
  
"No, but you have to go into work soon right? Wouldn't you like to be able to go back to work? And when you come home............and your all tired....I'll be awake and I ca-"  
  
"Shut it!" I adjusted myself to prove I wasn't happy that he was going to make descisions without me.. Sighing, he stood up and made his way to the door. "Hey where are you going?!"  
  
"To find Youko, I can't keep you safe tonight." Ok I think I had finaly made him mad. It was strange, yet it made me mad. I was hurt! he was treating me like a child, that when it hit me....I was acting like a child, I'd have to apologise later right now I would have Youko to deal with. Authoress: its 3 a.m. on a friday and I'm writing fanfiction.....while company is over?  
  
Kuronue: But company is asleep....  
  
Authoress: So, sorry if there are alot of typos. I'm rushing. I'm also sorry if the past few and next chapters don't exactly follow a plot. I'm rushing...  
  
Youko: Your lazy  
  
Authoress: I HAVE A JOB GET OVER IT!!!!  
  
Youko/Kuronue: O.O backs away READ AND REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Its been awhile

Ok....Really really long time since I've update, eh? Yea but I plan on getting better with it....I plan NOT PROMISE! You hear me?! Not promise, I actually have an idea fo a new story, but I'll keep it under wraps until I catch back up with this one.

Wherever we left off o.O

Youko walked into the room, "tssk, tssk" he waved his index finger in the air as if I were a child. "How did a girl like you manage to piss Kuronue off?"

I was getting annoyed. I made him mad so what?

"Oh hostile?" he smirked. "Child Kuronue has pulled every string he can for you. We monitor your heart beat with sensitive ears, Shuichii is here everyday act as, not only your sick nurse, but also your doctor."

I either looked amazed or dumbfounded by his words because he paused.

"I know the harbs needed to subside your pain." That suddenly made me feel unsafe. "We've even taped that infernal television show you love so much"

Mad Mad House, awesome! I'd find out who won afterall!

"So," he paused, flashing a toothy grin. "If you plan on being rude, allow me to help you sleep, the old fashioned Makai way."

I watched Youko raise his hand, the I received as sharp pain as it came falling back down at my body. Then I was unconsious

Dun Dun Dun!!!

Short chapter, yes, but thats why I'm adding another right after gasp o.O Yesh...another chapter hopefully it will be longer.


	7. The big news!

Thanks for all the reviews from Chapter 5, I love the support. Keep it coming and hopefully I'll be beat with the motivational stick.

Youko: Why not you've already been beat with the ugly stick

FEAR THE AUTHOR! pulls out a metal baseball bat

Kuronue: Youko I thing she found the ugly bat...might wanna run...

Here we go again!!!!

It was nightfall, I was greeted by two glowing eyes in the corner of my room. I was about as startled as a person who allowed two demons to care for her bedridden body could be. They were watching me though, I have to admit it was creepy.

"Kuronue?" It took me awhile to find my voice, "look I apolo-"

"Theres no need," his voice was scratchy, hoarse, that couldn't be good. "I respect your wish to keep you humanity." He sounded so sad, my eyes swelled with tears. "Now how 'bout a goodnight kiss?"

"But I just woke up." I should have known something was up when he said that...

"Youko brought new medicine for you, after you take it you'll fall right back to sleep."

"Fine..." I saw those gleaming eyes rise, I never noticed how tall he was until now. It was hard for me to see him until he finaly reached my face. The moonlight danced on his pale skin, almost like it believed it was the only one who had the right to touch his soft delicate, dare I say, angelic face?

He lifted my head and our lips made contact. The tongue of that graceful being opened the gate to my mouth and a rush of fiery hot liquid filled the cavatity behind it. It was blood, all the things I once feared were gone as he sloshed the crimson flood around in orgasmic pleasure. Our tongues swam in the desire that the tangy syrum brought with it.

Kuronue pulled away, a long strand of spit was the only connection left between us. I swallowed hard, enjoying as it slid down my throat. Fearing he'd upset me he turned to leave and like he said, I soon fell asleep my thoughts filled with Kuronue and fantasies of blissful sex.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I shot up in bed, my body burning, sizzling as the sun ripped at my skin. The red headed Shuichii rushed into my room closing the shades.

"You had the blood last night didn't you?" He asked me, I flipped him off, under normal circumstances he would've have gotten a better answer but right now my chest was heaving up and down as I gasped for air. The tingle that resignated from the burns caused me to twitch everyfew seconds.

"Why...does-it....burn?!"

"Kuronue is a bat demon, he is very similar to a vampire."

"and?"

"Vampires are sensitive to sunlight."

I realized I was sitting up, for the first time I had set up!

"Here I made you some soup, eat I'll explain." He handed me something, soup? I didn't want soup...I wanted a hamburger, with fries. I wanted to get in my car and drive to a five star restuarant and eat a steak with a salad.

"A vampires blood has healing properties, ones that cause the body to heal instantly, but like I said Kuronue isn't a vampire." I nodded eating the soup. "Hes a bat demon, while his blood has healing problems its more like a..." he searched his brain for an analoge, "well a vampire's blood is like perfectly aged wine and Kuronue's....well its like Welches Grape Juice." I snickered, yea that stuff I drank drenched in estacy last night, a simple grape juice!

"So Kuronue has to give you several doses of his blood to cause such a massive recovery like the one needed in your body." I decided to be rude again and cut him off.

"My body needs a massive recovery?"

"That wreck...it broke your spine. Your paralyzed." I had just spooned more of the beef stew into my mouth and as I heard these words I allowed the spoon to fall out of my mouth.

"But! I should've known by now! Right? Thats hard to miss!" I was starting to rant, it was quite a large shock. Shuichii merely shook his head, then it dawned on me. "I see now, they didn't want me to know, Kuronue and Youko! They just kept putting me to sleep!" He nodded. "Thats why I haven't noticed, I haven't been awake long enough to figure it out!"

"Good job," Shuichii smiled. "Eat a bit more and I'll move the tv up here, sleep is probably the last thing you want." I nodded and went back to my soup...I really wanted a shower, but I suppose a good movie or a marathon of Mad Mad House could help me ignore the need.

While waiting for Shuichii to drag the tv up the stairs I fought with my legs, sure enough the wouldn't move. I felt pain, but they couldn't move, it was still hard to scoot around with just my arms. I could tell it would take awhile to get better.

Oooooohhhhhhh two chapters in one night! That'd be really good for me if not for the fact that I haven't updated in monthes.

Kuronue: Slacker......

Shut up!

Kuronue: Make me!

O I will!!!! chases Kuronue around waving a baseball bat in the air

Youko: Well I suppose thats it for now. watches Kuronue get beat with a bat Oooooo gruesome!


End file.
